


【AC】深入

by yingsummer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingsummer/pseuds/yingsummer
Summary: 沉沦其中的Aziraphale与双性Crowley。Crowley有些放浪，可能不止有些。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	【AC】深入

“天使，我想做爱。”

Aziraphale知道，当他的朋友说出这个句子的时候，Crowley一定又在大脑内构想了几次高潮的滋味。此时他们正坐在书店的一楼，夜晚的街道上还有几辆车时不时路过。他的朋友坐在对面单手撑着下巴，眼中写满了欲望，好像在说他下面现在有多湿。

Aziraphale因这番露骨的话语瞬间没辙，他脱下眼镜，放下了书。

他心想，这条蛇简直是肆无忌惮，在世界末日结束后愈发得寸进尺。可他能怎么办呢，他一向很少拒绝Crowley，尤其是在对方的欲望上。

权天使微微叹了口气，把这个想做爱的蛇带上二楼。

事实上，Aziraphale对性爱没什么需求。他是一个天使，而天使一般没有那方面的需要。但和一般天使不一样的是，这名权天使曾经被地狱的恶魔拐上床，在顺其自然的发展中被对方推向了欲望的高潮。他的身体多出了阴茎，品尝到了人类交媾的快乐。如果Crowley忽然有了什么念头，他身上还可能多出别的什么，然后他会被恶魔摁着进进出出，发出濒死般的呻吟。

权天使和Crowley做过很多次爱，每一回的姿势都不同。他的恶魔毫无顾忌，不管是上面还是下面，对方总能从中获得极致的快乐。而Aziraphale不一样，他一向腼腆，常常在舒服的时候感到羞愧。每次性爱开始时，他都有些退缩，但随着Crowley的呻吟愈发淫靡，权天使也渐渐找到了抽动的节奏，他沉溺其中，握住蛇的细腰开始大开大合地操了起来，喘着粗气。

这一回，伊甸之蛇明显不想做上位。他主动张开了双腿，给自己的身体变出了一个只有女性才有的器官。他眨了眨眼，似在嘲笑看到女穴之后还会面红耳赤的Aziraphale。他知道他的天使总会在性爱前期露出不知所措的模样，就好像他们从来没有做过一样；但Crowley也知道，一旦天使沉溺其中，他根本不需要说些什么，对方自然能把他送上高潮，比他还能沉沦，想停都停不下。

恶魔简直爱死了被欲望操纵的天使。他不介意被Aziraphale操昏过去，那简直是他做梦都想要的。

“我想挨操。”Crowley踢开下身的衣物，朝床边的另一个参与者发出邀请，示意对方看向自己的女穴。“天使，用手指摸摸我，你不觉得它现在很可怜吗？”

Aziraphale抬起眼，对上了那个靠在床头等着享受的恶魔。他又叹了一口气，似乎有些无奈。他总是没法拒绝Crowley的请求，不管对方要他做什么，他总会答应。他慢慢靠近那个对于他来说过分纤瘦的身体，手指触上那两块湿润的肉瓣，开始揉搓。

那两块肉瓣在指腹的爱抚下微微颤抖着，湿漉漉的，像是在感到舒爽后兴奋地抖动。Crowley向来不掩饰身上的欢愉，他发出一丝欲望被满足的喟叹，故意刺激Aziraphale的听觉。

他能感受到天使的手指在他那处新长出来的穴口外温柔地抚摸着，用被他训练出来的手法挑逗着他可怜又贪吃的小嘴，一心一意服务着全世间最爱的恶魔。他感觉自己被一股温暖的海水包围，全世界的舒爽和快乐都涌向他这具还能承受得更多的躯壳。

“再摸摸。”Crowley张嘴呼着吸，像是被海浪冲到沙滩上张嘴呼吸的鱼。“我喜欢你的手，Aziraphale。我喜欢你摸我，这很舒服，我喜欢。”

恶魔爱极了天使的手，他甚至忍不住往下坐了一些，好让身上的天使可以把手指插入洞里。他眯着眼，感受到身体吃掉了圆乎乎的手指。他往下看，目光正好放在了他们交合的地方。他看到他贪婪的穴口吸着天使的指头，前所未有的满足化作无边无际的爽意。他现在爽得要死，身体被天使插着，脖子后仰露出红铜色的皮肤。他闭上眼，身体因这个认知抽搐了一下，他的下面顿时分泌出更多湿湿哒哒的液体，滑溜溜的，沾满了天使的手指。

“……Crowley？”天使茫然地看了看，他没想到光是在外面轻轻抚弄就能让他的朋友舒服成这样。

“别，别说话，继续操我，快——”

Crowley感觉自己现在就像一个性瘾者，他贪婪地吃着Aziraphale的手指，好像那就是他活着的追求，是他至今为止的所有向往。他伸手往后撩开额头的红发，胸膛起伏，不断调整呼吸。他在前戏中获得了想象中的高潮，外阴的抚弄已经将他玩出了一滩滩的水。

对，就是这样，就是这样——

Crowley闭上眼，他能感觉到Aziraphale的手指开始在体内抽动，里里外外地占有着他。他的女穴特别能吃，就算放两根阴茎进来，他都可以承受得住。他感受到了，先是食指，接着是中指，到了最后，他的天使会把无名指一起放进来，按照活塞运动的方式开阔他的隧道，一进一出的，玩弄他穴肉的同时又给他快乐。他都能记住Aziraphale帮他扩张时的习惯，恶魔嘴角勾了勾，抬腿蹭了蹭身上人的腰。

“前戏做久一些，我想更好地感受你。”

Crowley即便在下位，也会忍不住拿走性事中的主动权。他一只脚踩上天使一向珍惜的马甲，故意为之地又往下坐了坐。他自己调整姿势，好让天使的手指可以快速找到最让他舒爽的那一点。他扭着腰，不断下沉，用尽浑身解数寻着那一处。当Aziraphale的手指戳到让人浑身颤抖的那一点时，Crowley震了震，像是爽到了一个极致。最终，地狱的恶魔在天使的无微不至的手指下，发出了一声像是凌迟般的尖叫。

“天使、天使——好棒，就是那里，再操深一点，再深一点，你太棒了，你简直就是全世界最好的按摩师。不用管我，继续操，继续——”

Aziraphale知道自己找到了身下人体内最为敏感的一点，集中注意按压着那处柔软的嫩肉。毫无疑问，权天使受到了一丝影响，就算他平时再没有这方面的念头，Crowley那种直白展示欲望的叫声也让他下身难受。他呼着气，不由自主地靠向这条蛇，他仍按照对方的说法开拓那条湿漉漉的隧道，不时还回到外面揉戳外阴。

现在，Crowley的下身已经湿得一塌糊涂。他喘着气，四周的气息都淫靡得让他觉得自己像个婊子——那种只用下半身思考的生物，随时随地都能发情，等着挨操。但那又有什么关系呢。Crowley眯了眯眼，舒服得哼了哼。他喜欢这个天使，自然不介意让他看到自己最糟糕的模样。事实上，他就是故意让Aziraphale看到他这个模样。他爱极了Aziraphale对他的纵容，不管他堕落到哪里，他的天使还是那么义无反顾地爱着他，接纳他的全部。

他简直爱死了。

前戏进行到末尾的时候，Crowley甚至忍不住用自己的手指挑逗外面那两瓣湿嫩嫩的肉粒。Aziraphale照顾着体内那处让他脊髓都爽上天的软肉，他则在外面不知疲倦地给自己创造更多的快乐。他很舒服，他从未像现在这样舒服过。他还想要更多，还能承受更加粗暴的玩弄。他的女穴现在已经被弄得热乎乎，他猜想，Aziraphale进来后一定会很舒服。他闭上眼睛向天使讨了一个吻，张着嘴伸出舌头，和天使在昏天暗地的角落里接吻。

“……用、用力一些，就是那里——”

Aziraphale把阴茎放进去后，他觉得身下的Crowley简直爽到了完全忘了自己在干什么。Crowley呼喊着，像在被层层快意的包裹中求救，但Aziraphale知道，他的恶魔根本就是在向他求欢。他的恶魔甘愿躺在他身下，沦为欲望本身，招惹他的理智。

但权天使也没有资格说恶魔什么，因为他同样也在一股接一股的快意中迷失了自我。含住他阴茎的嘴把他吃得死死的，他一插进去，几乎就被吮吸得动不了了。

Crowley的穴口索要着他的全部，像是以前没有吃过阴茎一样，又像是吃得太多以致舍不得这番滋味。Aziraphale用一贯的力度顶弄着，然后又稍稍后退一些，直到他的龟头被穴口卡住，他又重新将阴茎推了进去。无垢的权天使就这样一如既往地占有着Crowley的隧道，里里外外地把这条蛇吃干抹净。他的动作随着抽动次数的增多愈发快速，神智也渐渐迷离。起初，他还能缓慢地撞击着，不急不慢地享受着温热又柔软的穴道。他刚才的扩张做得极好，进去之后，除了舒服之外他再也感受不到其他。但后来，他也忘了自己在做些什么，他好像飘到了云层，有什么很舒服的东西吸住了他的下身。他张开了翅膀，仰着头叹息。他用两手抓住蛇的腰肢，猛烈地撞击着身体内部那最为致命的一点，只为那迷人且不愿间断的快乐可以不断堆积起来，形成通往极致高潮的阶梯，将他引领过去。

Crowley的私处是那样的炽热，现在除了往里深入，Aziraphale再也没有办法思考其他东西。什么天堂，什么地狱，什么不可言喻的计划——现在这一切，全部没有顶弄他的男孩来得重要。他身体一颤一颤的，将漂亮的龟头触上粘稠的软肉。他急切地想从中获取由阴茎传至全身的舒爽，他闭着眼，汗水沿着脸孔落到床单上。

Aziraphale的动作越是毫无节制，Crowley便越是喜欢。这条蛇配合得躺在床上，腿弯着，架在天使身上，乖巧地被身上的人操弄着，好像他才是不得不配合的那一个。他心中狂喜，满意地享受着体内的舒爽。他的天使每一下都好好地撞上他那一点、沿着这条细路狠狠地撞向他的临界点。此番抽动几十次，他不爽到高潮才怪。

Crowley仰着头，张嘴呼吸，全身注意都放到了体内正在被顶撞的肉粒上。他发狂地拽着身下的床单，发挥到极致的性爱让他的身体近乎痉挛。但他疯狂的念头还未停止，他身上的天使也还未从中感到满意。他攀上Aziraphale的肩膀，好让自己坐在对方怀中。他让天使的肉棒毫无遗漏地完全插入他的内壁，他惊呼一声，仿佛他那柔软的敏感点终于要在无止尽的快乐中被刺穿了。

他的灵魂终于得到了救赎。

Aziraphale抱着怀中的恶魔，发觉对方发出了餍足的笑声。他有些费力地呼着吸，明白这是恶魔新一轮的挑逗。接着，他两手抱住对方的身体，再一次深入地埋进对方体内。他的Crowley从来不知厌倦，而他也确实从对方身上享受到了无尽的快乐。他安抚着对方的脑袋，下身却开始给予恶魔新一轮的高潮。他抽动的速度愈发变快，与手上的安抚完全不同，粗暴得很，过分得很。他再无顾忌，挺动着腰肢，让龟头获得更多的快乐，在极乐中和恶魔一起畅游。

他们还有很长时间。如果一晚还不满足，那就用上白天的时间。如果白天还不够——  
他们还有永生。

他们在彼此的身上留下了足够的痕迹，一同在颠覆世间伦理的美妙乐章中，进入快乐的最高境界。  
谁都拦不住他们。


End file.
